


Prigione di seta

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Prigione di seta [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Introspection, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Obsession, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu sei Mycroft Holmes ed è tutta una vita che vivi in una gabbia di seta, sottile e impalpabile. Sei intrappolato in una viscida ragnatela fatta di speranza, una prigione dorata e bellissima composta di false illusioni e sciocche fantasie. Di continuo, da anni, fingi che non sia vero e nel contempo ti torturi perché sei un mostro e non potrai mai sfuggire a ciò che sei diventato.<br/><b>Storia vincitrice del premio: Miglior Sceneggiatura non Originale agli Oscar di Efp 2016</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prigione di seta

**Author's Note:**

> La storia originale era a due parti. Io la ripropongo di un capitolo unico.

Talune abitudini sono incredibilmente complesse da estirpare, specialmente se si tratta di un uomo come te. Per esempio: non potresti mai rinunciare a quella tazza di raffinato tè che bevi ogni pomeriggio, appena passate le quattro. E non riusciresti neanche a fare a meno di controllare il rapporto giornaliero dei servizi segreti riguardo l’attività notturna di tuo fratello. In quest'ultimo caso, tra l'altro, è molto più di una necessità. Sherlock va protetto e tu ti sei caricato sulle spalle l'enorme peso che il tenerlo al sicuro comporta, ormai sono trascorsi decenni da che ti sei assunto il ruolo di angelo custode. Purtroppo, a tutt'oggi, una necessità non lo è più. Col tempo, questo tuo continuo guardarlo da lontano, spiarlo e tenerlo d'occhio è diventato una piacevole sofferenza. Ormai non ti resta che tentare di dedurre come trascorre la vita da qualche scatto rubato. Non ti è rimasto nulla, se non la possibilità di osservarlo da una fotografia in bianco e nero, piuttosto che scorgere di lui quei pochi secondi dalle tante telecamere del traffico a cui hai accesso. Forse non sei nemmeno in grado di carpire ogni più piccolo pensiero, ma se è felice, quello riesci sempre a saperlo. La tortura alla quale ti sottoponi ogni dannato giorno è dolorosa, e al tempo stesso infinitamente piacevole. Perché ci sono dei giorni in cui non vorresti neanche sentirne nominare il nome, eppure staccarti è talmente difficile... La verità è che sei troppo pigro per cambiare tanto radicalmente un qualcosa, e mettersi d’impegno e uscire dall’indolenza è assolutamente fuori discussione. Sì, sradicare le abitudini è difficile, soprattutto se ti chiami Mycroft Holmes. Nel caso che coinvolge tuo fratello, poi, la faccenda è ovviamente più intricata e complessa di quanto non possa sembrare in apparenza. Non si tratta solamente di preparare il tè secondo un determinato rituale, è ben altro ed ha a che fare con la morbosità, con quel lato oscuro e malato di te che perseguita a sperare nell’impossibile. È un’ossessione che ha il potere di consumarti e che, nonostante ciò, continui ad alimentare. Tu che sei così troppo imperterrito e testardo. Implacabile e duramente severo, specialmente con te stesso.

I riti serali hanno, naturalmente dato che si tratta di te, una loro qual certa complessità. C’è un’atmosfera ben precisa da costruire e delle azioni da compiere con attenzione e metodica dovizia. Dovresti già esserne annoiato, tuo fratello lo sarebbe, ma tu sei sempre così convinto di quel che stai facendo che non t'interessa di dover spendere quei minuti in più per, ad esempio, accendere il caminetto. Sei talmente assuefatto da ciò che fai e tanto sicuro di doverlo fare, che non ti importa delle tue preziose scorte di cognac francese che finiscono prosciugate dopo un tempo troppo breve perché si possa considerare normale. Un focolare, un bicchiere e null'altro. Talune volte ti dedichi anche ad un buon libro (hai una predilezione per i racconti Poe), è un passatempo che ispira tranquillità e pace dei sensi. Sarebbe bello se fosse reale, vero? Se ti impegnassi a tal punto, soltanto per costruire un qualcosa atto esclusivamente a farti star meglio. Ma no, la verità è tutt'altra, lo sai bene e da fin troppo tempo per mentirti spudoratamente in questo modo. Perché tu, ogni sera, vivi la tua speranza fingendo che non sia vana e non ti penti un istante della scenografia che ti erigi attorno. Perché ogni notte, ripeti a te stesso che potrebbe essere quella in cui avrai fortuna. I gesti, quindi e dato che sei tu, li compi in modo lento e mai affrettato. Rientri al termine di un’intensa, quanto noiosa, giornata lavorativa e dopo aver riposto ombrello e soprabito, ti rendi conto che tutt’attorno a te c’è il consueto vuoto. E se per ore sei stato immerso in faccende di stato, piuttosto che circondato da persone che sembravano pendere dalle tue labbra, una volta varcata la soglia ti ritrovi nel deserto di una casa troppo grande per un singolo uomo. La realtà ti assale nella penombra di un corridoio e ti fa incurvare appena su te stesso, come se ti sentissi schiacciato dal peso di quella vita scomoda che ti sei cucito addosso fingendo che ti andasse bene. I movimenti sono meccanici e vuoti. Mangi, fai una doccia e solo dopo che sono passate le dieci ecco che la tua tragica pièce ha inizio. [1] Perché è a quell’ora che la messinscena deve cominciare e delle volte, il motivo neanche lo ricordi. Indossi pigiama e vestaglia con gesti lenti, cadenzati dallo scricchiolio del legno del parquet che si lamenta al tuo passaggio, prima di deciderti a raggiungere la poltrona. Stendersi ed allungare le membra di fronte ad un fuochetto crepitante e sorseggiando uno dei tuoi preziosi liquori francesi, uno di quelli dal sapore forte e ricco. Sarebbe un piacere sincero, se non fosse che la tua mente è occupata a tormentare sé stessa e non coglie la delicatezza dell’attimo. Possiedi un’idea ben precisa di come ti dovresti comportare perché hai prestabilito un copione, ciononostante spesso trasgredisci alle tue stesse imposizioni. Di tanto in tanto, infatti, il tuo sguardo si ritrova ad allungarsi per poi indugiare all’altro calice, quello sistemato dalla parte opposta del tavolino e proprio accanto ad una poltrona che non aspetta altro che di venir occupata. Quel bicchiere lo riempi tutte le sere esattamente come fai col tuo, la sola differenza è che non ne bevi nemmeno una goccia, e quando a notte inoltrata capisci che un altro giorno è passato senza che lui sia tornato, svuoti il contenuto nel lavandino e lo sciacqui riponendolo nella credenza. Perché se non è suo, allora non sarà di nessun altro. Tanto meno tuo. Non sai di preciso che cosa ti spinga a comportarti sempre in questa assurda maniera, ad essere tanto devoto nei confronti di qualcuno che già da tempo ha scelto di starti lontano. Certo, non puoi affermare di essere un esperto di emozioni visto che a stento riconosci quelle che provi tu per primo, ma probabilmente in questo caso si tratta di speranza. Tu credi in così poche cose, che la sola in cui hai fede l’hai resa forte e potente al punto da renderla un’ossessione. Ogni fibra del tuo essere si augura che un giorno lui possa ritornare da te ed è ciò che ti ripeti ogni sera, mentre lavi il suo bicchiere e resti in parte nauseato dal forte odore di alcol che si sprigiona nel lavello. Domani potrebbe essere la volta buona e non puoi rinunciare, non ora che ne sei vicino. D’altronde, non deve mancare poi molto e se i primi anni eri conscio che le probabilità che ti volesse fossero pressoché nulle, negli ultimi mesi qualcosa è mutato. Anzi, tutto è diverso e lo è da quando si è gettato dal tetto del Saint Barts. Da quel momento la sua vita non è più stata la stessa: qualcosa d’incredibilmente prezioso e al tempo assurdamente perfetto, si è rotto nel suo rapporto con John Watson. Il meccanismo che li legava non si è semplicemente inceppato, è andato distrutto lasciando dietro di sé solo cenere e copri bruciati. Per questo sei sicuro che un giorno, Sherlock verrà a cercarti ed è quanto ti dici in quei momenti che sanno di ritualità e che compi identici, un giorno dopo quell’altro. Gesti lenti e misurati. Non un movimento di troppo, non uno eccessivo. Ogni azione è atta a rassicurare. Ci sei soltanto tu e te ne stai rinchiuso nella tua bolla di sapone, in un meccanismo fatto di ritualità, menti a te stesso e lo fai sapendo di mentire. Ti illudi di continuo. E ti credi persino. Perché nella tua infinita saccenza, sai di avere ragione ogni volta. Sarà così, deve esserlo. Solo… Peccato che l’idillio non duri che pochi istanti e quando già sei chino sul fuoco, pronto a spegnerlo e tieni l’attizzatoio stretto in una mano mentre il calore del fuoco ti si sbatte in faccia con violenza, sei ormai completamente sveglio della tua illusione. Lì, comprendi che nonostante la speranza, Sherlock non verrà mai. Sarete sempre soli, tu e il tuo bicchiere di cognac prezioso mentre l’altro, quello che servi per il tuo fantasma, avrà la maledizione in sé di rimanere intatto. E allora succede che la realtà inizia ad invaderti piano, ti entra dentro lentamente sino a che non ti investe nell’attimo in cui varchi la soglia della camera da letto e la trovi buia e vuota. Lui non c’è. A dire la verità non è mai entrato, né si è addormentato tra i tuoi cucini o si è preso la premura di cadere nel sonno prima di te per donarti il puro piacere di lasciarsi ammirare. Tu, da solo con la tua follia, ti ci disperi persino. Nella stanza asettica che utilizzi per dormire, te ne stai chiuso con te stesso mentre ad invaderti la mente, c’è il pensiero di uno Sherlock sperduto per Londra, accompagnato all’idea (a quel punto fissa) che in camera tua non ci abbia fatto nemmeno il fratello, tanto meno ciò che segretamente desideri ovvero l’amante. Di solito, giunto a questo punto non fai nulla se non stenderti sopra il copriletto e poi chiudi gli occhi fino a che, sfinito, non crolli in un sonno profondo.  
   
Per questo adesso sei lì, allungato pigramente su di una poltrona che non hai il coraggio di definire come odiosamente morbida. Perché sei uno che ama sprofondare, Mycroft e che sia tra le coltri o in un abisso, poco importa. Tutto ciò che per te conta è di apparire perfettamente distaccato agli occhi del mondo, ma se ti potessero vedere ora… mollemente lascivo, con un bicchiere ancora pieno stretto tra le dita e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, forse riderebbero del tuo finto contegno. In apparenza fissi le fiamme di fuoco vivo senza interesse alcuno, in realtà la tua mente è ben lontana. Attorcigliata attorno a reminiscenze che, e sei costretto ad ammetterlo, ti assalgono di quando in quando. Pensieri che mai sei stato in grado di ricacciare indietro e che non hai intenzione di gettare nel dimenticatoio. Più precisamente, in quel ricordo lontano ci siete tu e Sherlock intenti a fare qualcosa di sbagliato, sporco e malato. Tu e lui impegnati a perdervi uno nel corpo dell’altro, a morire insieme. Voi, intrecciati e nudi, nel buio di una stanza, assediati dal calore estivo e dai profumi di quella campagna francese che avrebbe dovuto ispirare risate e chiacchiere in famiglia, piuttosto che sesso incestuoso. Due fratelli soli in quella vacanza dall’università, in un ultimo mese di agosto trascorso in compagnia uno dell’altro. C’era lui, splendido e vergine, da poco ventenne e poi c’eri tu: brutto, contorto, impregnato di un amore che non avrebbe dovuto avere ragione di esistere e che avrebbe dovuto rimanere recluso dentro il tuo corpo marcio. Prima che il fatto avvenisse ti eri anche imposto di allontanartene, di mettere distanza tra voi e c'eri riuscito. Per anni siete stati separati. Ma debole, Mycroft, tu lo sei sempre stato. E così quella notte hai ceduto e, inebriato dalla sua strafottente bellezza, da quella lascivia lussuriosa e dal caldo estivo che penetrava dalle finestre spalancate agitando appena le tende bianche, ti sei lasciato trasportare dalla passione più nera. Solleticato da un venticello fresco che portava con sé profumo di gelsomino e genziana, eri completamente accecato dalla sua indescrivibile purezza, e lo hai fatto tuo. Anche oggi, dopo più di quindici anni, quelle immagini sono nitide nella tua mente pazza; fresche al punto da farti sembrare che sia appena successo.  
«Sherlock» mormori, mentre le immagini di voi ti si dipanano davanti agli occhi e i sensi si riaccendono come durante quella prima (e unica) volta. Senti i suoi gemiti, percepisci il lieve solletico dei capelli ricci sulla tua pelle sensibile, così come i vostri profumi mischiati assieme. No. Dici a te stesso con veemenza, ritornando bruscamente alla realtà, l’odore dei vostri corpi uniti hai dimenticato quali note avesse e pur sforzandoti non sei in grado di ricordare nulla. Te ne rammarichi sinceramente, ma dopo subito ti rabbui e cadi in una malinconia di cui non sei in grado di scorgere la fine. Non ti restano che i ricordi di quella notte, seppur freschi, sono soltanto immagini che vanno, vengono e riemergono nei momenti meno opportuni. Spesso anche quando sei a Baker Street, intento a cercare di convincerlo a prendere un caso. Di tanto in tanto, quando l’hai così troppo vicino, fatichi persino a respirare. È allora che la maschera di ghiaccio si crepa. Ed è il modo in cui lui ha di guardarti, a confonderti, a stranirti e a mozzarti il fiato sino a farti smettere di vivere. Perché ogni volta che lui prende a fissarti con quei due grandi occhi azzurri, tu cessi di esistere. E per un breve momento, sei perduto. Vivi per il sogno di poter vibrare per quelle sensazioni nuovamente e sei ben conscio che forse aspetterai per sempre, ma è certo che ne valga la pena. E nel mentre, per ingannare l’attesa, incolpi te stesso. Perché se John Watson è entrato nelle vostre vite, sconvolgendole al pari di un tornado, la colpa è soltanto tua. E tu lo odi. Detesti te stesso per aver permesso a quel cazzo di reduce di avvicinarsi tanto. Avresti potuto spedirlo da qualche parte e con una qualsiasi scusa, non ti manca certo il potere di impedire ad anima viva di vedere tuo fratello, eppure hai ugualmente assecondato la loro amicizia limitandoti a spiarli da lontano. Lo hai fatto perché all’epoca, quando hai incontrato il dottor Watson per la prima volta, ti sei ritrovato intrappolato da quella viscida ragnatela sottile che è la speranza. Una gabbia di seta, sottile e impalpabile fatta di fantasie e falsi sentimenti. La notte in cui hai incontrato John per prima volta hai creduto che sarebbe potuto diventare il tuo paravento, che si potesse mettere fra voi una volta per tutte e vi allontanasse in una maniera che fosse definitiva. Ti eri illuso che, sapendolo con qualcun altro e finalmente felice, tu avresti avuto pace e ti saresti levato quel ricordo morboso dalla testa. Non è stato così. E, oltretutto, adesso Sherlock è solo di nuovo. Perché qualcosa sta cambiando e lo senti nell'aria. Lo leggi dal volto di tuo fratello e sai che è oramai al limite. Quando John si è sposato, Sherlock non si è mosso e non lo ha fatto nemmeno dopo che la faccenda di Magnussen e del ritorno di Moriarty si è conclusa. E ora che la pendola batte la mezzanotte, capisci che non è tornato nemmeno oggi che è nata la bambina. Un evento potenzialmente traumatico per un sociopatico ad alta funzionalità, ti dici prima di renderti conto che forse non lo è abbastanza. Se non è qui adesso, lo hai perduto per sempre. Dovrai far recapitare un mazzo di fiori e dei palloncini colorati a Mrs Watson, è il solo pensiero coerente che riesci a comporre e che ti traversa la mente come un lampo. Dopo, semplicemente, ricadi nell'abisso.  
 

 

_ʘ_

   
Tu sei Mycroft Holmes e non credi in niente. Non di certo nel destino. Tuttavia, per un brevissimo e fugace istante, sei quasi sicuro che qualcuno di divinamente superiore ti stia giocando un brutto scherzo. Sussultare è la prima umana reazione che provi, il che sarebbe già ridicolo di per sé visto che con la categoria degli umani hai ben poco a che fare. Quando la porta d’ingresso si apre e poi sbatte con violenza, un fremito ti percuote le membra, lo stomaco prende a sfarfallare e la schiena si irrigidisce facendoti mutare postura. Non sei più mollemente sdraiato, ma attento e vigile. Anche un idiota si accorgerebbe che sei teso come una corda di violino. In effetti, chiunque farebbe caso alla mano stretta sino allo spasmo attorno a quel bicchiere di cognac, dal quale non hai ancora bevuto una goccia. Sei certo di sapere di chi si tratta ed ancor prima che questi si palesi. Quando finalmente Sherlock compare sulla soglia del soggiorno, a te sembra un’apparizione frutto delle tue più fervide fantasie. Però lui c’è davvero, ti grida la parte razionale del cervello ovvero la stessa che crede a vista e udito e che è sicura che il profumo che si spande lievemente nell’aria, non sia un’invenzione. Sherlock è tornato. Da te. Il cappotto è slacciato e la sciarpa che puzza di sigaretta è annodata al collo, le guance sono arrossate e il fiato è corto come se fosse reduce da una maratona. A colpirti, però, non è l’idea che lui sia corso fin qui e che lo abbia probabilmente fatto senza fermarsi, è il suo sguardo a trafiggerti e a farlo con una violenza tale da farti sussultare. I suoi occhi sono come impregnati di una sofferenza violenta e che gli straborda da ogni poro della pelle, un male che non riesce più a tener dentro e che rischia di esplodere. E a quel punto, la tua rabbia inizia a crescere.  
«Sei qui» sussurri, mostrando un contegno che non hai idea di dove tu riesca a trovare. Eppure la tua voce è ferma e il tono è saccente e superiore, come se per te fosse stato ovvio che un giorno sarebbe venuto a cercarti. Non lo era. Non è mai stato un concetto scontato, ma adesso non hai bisogno di pensarci. Non è il momento giusto. Perché più lo vedi camminare in tua direzione, più fremi d’aspettativa e sei eccitato nonostante i suoi movimenti siano ben lontani dall’essere seducenti. Sherlock è sbrigativo, quasi violento, viene da te perché è ciò di cui ha necessità e non si bea di ogni istante come invece faresti tu. Ed è proprio per quel fare quasi disperato, che capisci che è un fratello ciò che gli serve. Il pensiero, in effetti, ti rattrista e non perché non riuscirai a soddisfare le tue perversioni più malate, ma perché non sei mai stato in grado di interpretare quel ruolo. Ritieni che sia relativamente semplice prendersi cura di qualcuno utilizzando le risorse del governo, invece di fare affidamento sulla propria sensibilità. Anche adesso non hai idea di cosa dirgli, né di come comportarti per far sì che si possa sentire meglio. Tutto ciò che sei in grado di fare, dopo che lui ti si china tra le gambe, è tremare. E poi fremere, una volta che solleva il viso e inizia a guardarti, fissandoti con quel paio di occhi zuppi di male di vivere. Non hai parole da donargli. Puoi concedergli soltanto gesti d’affetto, quelli che sai essere naturali tra consanguinei e che al tempo stesso ti sono sconosciuti. Tentare è tutto ciò che ti rimane e quindi allunghi le dita, tremano e sono gelide, ma Sherlock ugualmente non si scosta e si lascia accarezzare la guancia arrossata. Il tocco è rapido, fugace, quasi impaurito e subito ti ritrai, nascondendoti. Ti vergogni di ciò che hai fatto, nonostante non ci sia stato nulla di osceno. Il fatto è che sono sufficienti i pensieri; vero? E nel tuo subconscio, una stilla di desiderio erotico c’era eccome. Si tratta di niente, forse una goccia appena di possessione data da quei ricordi ancora freschi che fino a poco fa ti invadevano la mente. Era un nulla, un pensiero inesistente e che è tanto potente da farti sentire un verme. Che diavolo c’è di sbagliato in te, Mycroft? Cosa? Non sei mai riuscito a comprendere te stesso e stasera non ci riesci neanche con lui. Lui che ti accetta e non ti scaccia, che non ti grida contro, ma semplicemente fissa in rimando. Da buon vigliacco quale sei, non riesci un solo istante a sostenere il suo sguardo e quindi presto distogli il tuo, fingendo interesse verso un focolare che per te non esiste. A tradirti è uno strano miscuglio di fattori, il cui comune conduttore è l’imprevedibilità. C’è innanzitutto il tuo corpo e poi le abilità deduttiva di Sherlock, il quale comprende tutto grazie ad una fugace occhiata. A dire il vero (e ci tieni a ribadirlo perché sì, riesci ad essere odioso persino in questa situazione) non è difficile sapere quale emozione stai provando, visto che le tue barriere non funzionano. La deduzione è pertanto a prova di idiota. Le gote ti si sono tinte appena rosso, e la fronte si è increspata a causa dei tormentati e contorti pensieri che fai. E lui ancora ti guarda e, anzi, ora pare aver accentuato la presa e ti stringe le ginocchia con vigore. Non chiede niente. Non pretende di conoscere le radici dei tuoi tormenti e ammetti che in parte ciò ti solleva. Già, peccato che in altrettanta buona parte l’atteggiamento che tiene ti provochi irritazione perché, al solito, Sherlock ha un comportamento enigmatico. Capire lui, stasera, è molto più difficile che capire te stesso. Sta soffrendo e ciò è palese, ma perché non si scosta ai tuoi occhi? Perché non ti aggredisce smorzando sul nascere i tuoi lascivi pensieri? Sei certo d’aver già visto quell’espressione languida sul suo viso ed è stata proprio in quell’unica notte, ma di sicuro ti sbagli e noti soltanto ciò che vuoi vedere. È un’altra illusione e tu sei sempre più intrappolato in una gabbia di seta. La verità? Sherlock ha odiato quella notte e ha odiato te, e ti odia ancora. E quindi perché? È solo affetto fraterno ciò di cui è in cerca? Come hai detto tu stesso, Mycroft, non sai cosa voglia dire fare il fratello: può essere che significhi anche questo ovvero abbracciare e toccare senza che ci siano altri fini. Ovvio che è così. Abbracciarsi innocentemente è la normalità, sei tu quello malato. È tentando di capire che pertanto inizi a spiarlo, voltando appena il viso verso di lui. Ha uno sguardo già incredibilmente differente da quello che aveva poco fa, ora si è fatto quasi severo, ancor più austero e carico di un contegno che non riesce più a tenere montato. E quegli occhi, oh cielo, in loro nome faresti ogni cosa! Uccidere o cambiare il mondo, innanzitutto. Potresti addirittura farti strada sino all’inferno e tutto per poterlo rivedere un’ultima volta, come una sorta di moderno Orfeo. Probabilmente la similitudine ti si addice, pensi. Orfeo: coraggioso, ma debole. Prode, ma allo stesso tempo dominato da una speranza irrazionale, da fantasie quasi fanciullesche ed oltremodo sciocche. A distoglierti da quegli assurdi pensieri, è proprio Sherlock che appoggia la testa riccioluta sulle ginocchia e sospira lievemente. Non ricordi nemmeno come si faccia a respirare fino a che non ti rendi conto che sta stringendo di molto la stoffa della tua vestaglia. Ora sta piangendo ed è come un silenzioso fiume in piena, che scorre inarrestabile. Se ne vergogna e detesta l'essere costretto a mostrartisi così debole, eppure non riesce a nascondersi. Non ne può fare a meno. In buona parte, la disperazione pare la stessa di quando è morto Redbeard. Il pianto è similare e proprio come in quel tempo lontano, a tratti lo senti cercare di trattenersi dal singhiozzare. A differenza di quando eravate bambini e tentavi di capire quale senso ci fosse dietro il piangere tanto per la morte di un cane, ora vieni assalito da una rabbia cieca. Un’ira che ti deconcentra e non te lo puoi permettere, non ora. Solo Sherlock conta in questo momento, solo quel fratello che ha messo da parte una buona fetta di orgoglio per essere lì da te e che in nome del dolore che prova, ha accantonato ogni cosa, persino la sua ritrosia all’esprimere un sentimento. Lui così troppo sensibile, ma chiuso allo stesso tempo, deve vergognarsi terribilmente di quel che ti sta facendo vedere. Tu però non lo noti nemmeno. Sei accecato dall’odio e hai quasi voglia di andare da John Watson e picchiarlo con tutta la furia di cui sei capace. Non lo fai. E non che te ne manchi il coraggio o che tu non possieda la brutalità necessaria, ma sei pietrificato. Tutti i tuoi sensi e le tue attenzioni, si sono focalizzate sul fiato caldo che percepisci distintamente attraverso seta dei pantaloni del pigiama, così come sulle lacrime silenziose che gli imbrattano le guance.

«Perché non sei lui…» La sua non è nemmeno una domanda, realizzi in un frangente. Non capisci se non abbia bisogno di chiedertelo oppure se stia semplicemente tentando di convincere sé stesso, in ogni caso non si premura di spiegarti ciò che intende. Forse sa che si tratta di una fatica inutile, dato che tu sai a prescindere. Ma anche se non fossi tanto intuitivo e svelto nei ragionamenti, lo sapresti lo stesso perché della vita di tuo fratello conosci ogni singolo anfratto. E dopo istanti di muto silenzio durante il quale lo senti riversare tutte le sue lacrime, tu ancora sei senza parole. Ancora frustrato dal non riuscire a parlargli nel modo corretto e dal non poter neanche vendicare il suo dolore. Sei quasi imbarazzato, tanto che gradiresti davvero che la questione si chiudesse qui e che tu non debba essere costretto a rispondergli. Ignorarsi sarebbe l’ideale. Tuttavia è il tuo stesso corpo a tradirti, e per la seconda volta in pochi minuti. La tua mano, quella che nemmeno lo sapevi, ma gli stava accarezzando la nuca con movimenti lenti e inutilmente rassicuranti, ha smesso di toccarlo. E le tue dita sono rimaste appena un poco impigliate tra i ricci scuri, nell’esatto istante in cui ha pronunciato quelle parole. Ciò che ti ha detto non ti piace e detesti persino il fatto che non possiate semplicemente sorvolare.  
«Parla!» Seppur lo dica sussurrando, il suo è praticamente un ordine e così come fai di solito, ti ritrovi ad obbedirgli. Anche se a modo tuo. È a quel punto, infatti, che la tua rabbia muta e l’odio verso John Watson assume una forma lievemente differente e diventa ira verso tuo fratello. Ovviamente è tutto falso, non detesti il dottore e nemmeno Sherlock. Eppure sembra che tu non voglia vedere la verità e semplicemente esplodi, inveendo contro l’unico essere sulla faccia della terra a non meritare alcun male. Ti eri ripromesso che non avrebbe mai sofferto per mano tua, non dopo quell’unica volta in cui voi… però hai fallito di nuovo. Pare tu non riesca a centrare neanche un obiettivo.

«Non chiedermi di essere la sola cosa che non posso diventare» pronunci, con voce severa. «Pretendi tutto e lo otterrai, ma non domandarmi l’impossibile. Non dirmi di essere John Watson. Non lui.» Hai urlato, e tremato di rabbia perfino. E la mano che prima era ancorata al bicchiere, ora lo stringe fino allo spasmo tanto che le nocche sbiancano ed il liquido contenuto all’interno prende a traballare pericolosamente. In tutta risposta, tuo fratello si alza di scatto allontanandosi da te con velocità. Per un momento temi addirittura che se ne voglia già andare e di aver rovinato tutto, ma appena ti rendi conto che non ha oltrepassato la soglia del soggiorno e che si sta reggendo allo stipite della porta e lì si è fermato, tiri un sospiro di sollievo. Non vuole fuggire a Baker Street. Se è lì, è lì per te e vuole restare. E l’idea ti scalda il cuore.

«Io lo amo.» Lo stridio del bicchiere che ha sfregato appena sulla superficie del tavolo, è quasi assordante perché inonda un ambiente carico di un silenzio che a tratti è addirittura opprimente. Un graffiare lieve sul legno del tavolo e per voi è come un grido, tanto che Sherlock sussulta e il suo reggersi si fa ancora più saldo. Non ha detto nulla che già tu non sapessi, ma sentirtelo confessare in questo modo e con voce sussurrata, quasi si trattasse di un segreto ignobile, ti ha fatto male quanto una stilettata in petto. Lo sapevi, lo leggevi di continuo nel suo sguardo e in parte ne eri affascinato. Ammaliato da Sherlock e dal suo modo di amare infantile, innocente, puro e bellissimo. Deve aver dato così tanto a John Watson, che ora a stento riesce a reggersi in piedi per quanto si sente stupido e vuoto. Pare, in fondo, che Sherlock Holmes sia qui per i motivi che credevi o, per meglio dire, che non speravi. Avrà bisogno di un fratello maggiore e tu è esattamente ciò che sarai. Darai al tuo pirata, la sua Tortuga. [3] Per questo motivo lo raggiungi e lo fai con fare deciso e svelto, niente momenti che ne pregustano altri. No a cazzate poetiche, nessun ammirarlo come se si trattasse di una scultura di Michelangelo. Ci sei solo tu che ti occupi di lui come il fratello che, di certo, non ha mai avuto. Da oggi sarai ciò che non sei mai stato, lo hai deciso. Quindi, rapido, gli levi il cappotto e lo riponi sullo schienale della poltrona assieme alla sciarpa e alla giacca del completo. I bottoni di una camicia zuppa di sudore e bagnata di quello che ti pare alcol, saltano uno dopo l’altro fino a che finisce a terra, depositandosi con un lieve fruscio. Per quanto tempo hai sognato di compiere simili gesti un’ultima volta? Molto più che spesso nell’arco degli ultimi quindici anni. E ora che finalmente lo stai spogliando, non c’è una sola stilla di malizia nei tuoi pensieri. Incredibilmente stoico per un perverso, non c’è che dire. Ti piacerebbe accarezzargli le braccia, ma eviti il contatto fisico al meglio che puoi e quasi ti senti più sollevato, dopo che lo copri con la tua vestaglia. Poi sorridi, appena senti la sua mano intrecciarsi alla tua e farlo con una presa decisa, ma dolce. Come quando eravate bambini e ancora tu non eri il pazzo che sei diventato. È una stretta delicata e infantile, identica a quando lui era solo lo Sherlock un po’ vivace che giocava con Redbeard. Provi addirittura un senso di nostalgia, malinconia per ciò che avresti potuto essere e che invece non sei mai risuscito a diventare. A salvarti dall’abisso, stanotte, per tua fortuna, c’è lui. Te ne devi occupare e non hai tempo per te. Stai per decidere cosa fare, magari Sherlock vuole riposare e potresti accompagnarlo nella stanza degli ospiti, ma inaspettatamente è proprio lui a trascinarti via. E quando lo vedi stendersi sopra al copriletto della tua camera asettica e spoglia, il fiato ti si spezza per davvero e a stento riesci a trattenerti. Sei pietrificato e tutto ciò che riesci a fare, è ammirarlo. Devi ammettere che è splendido come un tempo, illuminato appena dalle luci che provengono dall’altra stanza, possiede una sorta di bellezza pura ed eterea che ai tuoi occhi lo fanno sembrare come un angelo. Ha i capelli spersi sul cuscino, gli occhi chiusi ancora umidi e quella mano che non ha smesso un istante di essere intrecciata alla tua, ha una presa ben salda. Ti tiene stretto con determinata fermezza, imponendosi su di te quasi fosse il capriccio di un bambino. Sta soffrendo, è evidente e il dolore per rifiuto dev’essere lancinante quanto insopportabile, e non fa altro che farti sentire impotente e stupido. Vorresti avere i mezzi per curarlo, ma non esiste medicamento per il mal d’amore, non c’è maniera di rimettere assieme i pezzi di quel cuore di vetro finiti chissà dove, perduti in un’anima forse eccessivamente fragile. Il tempo cura ogni cosa, lo diceva tua nonna e tu non sei mai riuscito a cogliere il reale significato di quelle parole. Non sai il motivo, ma ti ritorna in mente proprio adesso e l’idea che fra qualche tempo, Sherlock si sarà disinnamorato di John ti pizzica appena il cuore. In realtà non gli passerà mai. Però starà meglio, questo è certo. Non sai di preciso da quale dettaglio tu sai riuscito a dedurne il cuore a pezzi piuttosto che l'anima svuotata, ma hai come il sentore che non ci sia rimasto poi molto in Sherlock. Che abbia esaurito ogni sentimento e ora è stanco e sfatto, sfinito. Chissà da quanto tempo sta soffrendo. Da quanto sta patendo. Sai che inizialmente, l’idea di Mary lo aveva turbato. Successivamente il matrimonio lo aveva reso nevoso e aveva fatto quanto in suo potere per non darlo a vedere (tranne che a te, ovviamente). Ma un figlio dev’essere stato impossibile da gestire. L’immagine di un John felice non per merito suo e che si occupa di una famiglia in cui lui è e sarà sempre di troppo, è stato eccessivo. L’ultimo anno e mezzo dev’essergli crollato addosso tutto in una volta e non deve aver retto il contraccolpo.  
«Fa male l’amore, piccolo Sherly» sussurri, mentre prendi posto, sedendoti sul ciglio del materasso proprio accanto a lui. Laddove ti ha chiesto di sederti con un lieve cenno del mento. Non dovresti. Sarebbe meglio se lo lasciassi dormire e te ne allontanassi una volta per tutte. Eppure cedi. Perché sei debole e sciocco, infinitamente stupido e odiosamente innamorato. Rinunci al tuo stoico resistergli per via di quegli occhi e della maniera in cui ti guardano. Hai detto che faresti di tutto in loro nome, sì, ogni cosa. Tranne che resistergli. Quindi siedi al suo fianco mentre lui, ancora, non smette di tenerti stretto e, anzi, hai la sensazione che ti stia attirando a sé. E cedi, cedi di nuovo, cedi perché sei vile e debole e in un attimo le sue labbra sono sulle tue. Per quanto tu tenti di divincolarti, sei intrappolato in una prigione di seta.

 

   
Mycroft Holmes non ha paura. Di che cosa dovresti averne poi? Della morte? Della sofferenza? Della malattia? Sarebbero tutte ottime ragioni, ma sei fondamentalmente un uomo razionale e pertanto, sei preparato all’imprevedibile. Se qualcuno che ti è caro dovesse morire, tu ti limiteresti ad accettarlo; che potresti fare altrimenti? Trattare col destino? Non è un potere che ti è concesso, o almeno, è quanto sostiene la tua coscienza e soltanto per farti presente che non sei Dio. Tu non le credi quasi mai, ovviamente. Se non in quelle rare occasioni in cui sei così solo con te stesso, da cedere a qualunque cosa. Persino al buonsenso. Essenzialmente quando ti capita un qualche cosa che non avevi preventivato, tendi a trattare il fatto con logica. Hai agito in modo sensato quando, uno dopo l’altro, hai visto perire i tuoi nonni sotto il peso della vecchiaia. A quell’epoca, anche se ancora relativamente giovane, hai tentato di tutto pur di non dare a vedere la tua confusione in merito al concetto di morte, e allo stesso tempo ti sei sforzato di dare l’impressione che almeno un poco te ne importasse. Specialmente visto che sul tuo volto tende sempre ad esserci indifferenza. A meno che non si tratti di Sherlock, in quel caso l’apatia è l’ultimo dei tuoi problemi. Ricordi che fosti colpito dal suo sguardo sofferente il giorno del funerale di nonna, e che capisti soltanto in quel momento quanto diverso da te fosse. Così non sbagliato…

Gestisci tutti i giorni situazioni complesse e articolate: è ciò che fai per lavoro, è quello in cui eccelli. Quindi non è e non sarà mai semplice coglierti impreparato. È da tutta una vita che viaggi ad alta velocità, vedi le cose ancora prima che gli altri le scorgano e senti, deduci, percepisci anche il più piccolo e insignificante particolare prima di tutti. La tua intelligenza è ammirata, temuta, rispettata, onorata per certi versi. Non è mai successo che ti sentissi stupido. Magari escluso, ma mai sciocco. L’unica occasione in cui sei stato in contropiede è stata in quell’unica notte con Sherlock, nell’estate francese su cui tanto indugiano i tuoi ricordi. In quel caso c’è da dire che più che altro eri impreparato alle tue stesse reazioni, d’altronde come avresti potuto anche solo pensare di provare attrazione per un tuo consanguineo? Per il tuo unico e caro fratello? Eppure c’è una prima volta per tutto, te lo ripeteva anche tua madre dall’alto di quel suo rigore inglese. Prendendo però in considerazione il fatto oggettivo, che il lato irrazionale del tuo cervello tende a ritenere quell’antica notte di passione come pura fantasia, puoi liberamente considerare questa come la tua prima volta. La prima in cui vieni colto di sorpresa e permetti ad un altro individuo di trovarti scoperto, di dirti che ciò devi fare. Non dovrebbe essere poi tanto strano il fatto che sia proprio Sherlock, la persona in questione. Chi meglio di lui? Chi altri sarebbe in grado di tenerti testa? Sherlock è il solo tuo pari. Furbo come un Holmes dovrebbe essere. Simili e anche in taluni tratti fisici, ma diversi in molte altre cose. Anche questo bacio, dunque, non fa che sottolineare le vostre differenze. Proprio lo stesso scontrarsi violento di labbra che lui ha cominciato a darti già diversi istanti fa, va contro ogni tua previsione. Un bacio che lo vede dominarti, per poi opprimerti col suo odore e il suo modo di fare capriccioso. Come mamma, anche Sherlock ha modi di fare da generale. Non credi di averglielo mai detto, ma è molto più determinato di te nell’ottenere ciò che desidera. Tu, al suo contrario, ti lasci sopraffare dalla pigrizia e diventi indolente. In questo caso specifico poi, preferisci farti dominare. Specialmente dato che, anche desiderandolo con tutto te stesso, non riusciresti a rifiutarlo. Perché è ciò che sogni da anni, è quel che da decenni tenti di sopprimere. E ora che sta avvenendo, anche se sbagliato, è impossibile da tenere a freno. Sherlock ti bacia, lo fa con vigore e veemenza. Il suo tocco è a tratti brutale e la presa che ha sulla tua vita è troppo forte, tanto che ti costringe ad allontanartene. E mentre lui si sistema meglio sul materasso, tu ti senti spaccato a metà. Non vorresti proseguire in questa follia, ma al tempo stesso brami anche il suo più flebile respiro.

Nell’attimo in cui formuli questo pensiero, ti ritrai impercettibilmente e slitti all’indietro. Ti guardi le mani e le scopri a tremare, tuttavia non è questo ad orripilarti. Esse infatti ti paiono ancor più vecchie, rugose e sporche di quanto non siano in realtà. Ti guardi e ti vedi disgustoso anche nel corpo, oltre che nell’anima. Vigliacco e marcio fin dentro le ossa. Hai ridotto tutto a del mero desiderio, sfogando anni di frustrazione nella foga d’un bacio e no, non è giusto. Non è affatto così. Non è mai stato così. Anzi, hai tentato ogni trucco, hai provato persino con l’ipnosi, tutto pur di sopprimere la tua indole bestiale. Hai addirittura tentato di fare il fratello, ti sei sforzato di volergli bene scegliendo una via che fosse ritenuta socialmente “normale” e fino all’ultimo momento, prima che bussasse alla tua porta, eri certo di starci ancora provando. Probabilmente era un’illusione perché dall’istante in cui te lo sei trovato di fronte, quei sentimenti che da decenni tenevi segregati, ti sono piombati di nuovo sulle spalle, sopraffacendoti. È di lottare che non hai più voglia, perché è troppo difficile e faticoso e poi è tanto tempo che vai avanti in questo modo, al punto che addirittura temevi che desiderassi Sherlock per inerzia o che fosse tutto nella tua mente. Certe notti sei arrivato persino a convincerti che niente fosse mai successo per davvero, che Sherlock non si fosse concesso a te neanche una volta. Arrivi sempre ad un soffio dal realizzarlo e dall’accettarlo. Ci sei quasi. Poi l’alba del mattino sorge ed una realtà dai contorni tragici, conferma sé stessa.

Ancora in bilico tra follia e disperazione, sollevi il volto tanto da riuscire a scorgerlo, forse in cerca di un appiglio, e lo scopri guardarti in rimando. Ora è ammiccante e in un modo che in lui stona in modo drastico, soprattutto contrasta con il male che dilaga in uno sguardo ancora umido di pianto e tormentato al pari del tuo. Tuttavia le labbra sono serrate in una nota corrucciata, ed è questo più di tutto a confonderti: ci sono troppe emozioni su quel volto dai toni perennemente algidi. Ma, no (ti correggi), Sherlock ha sempre avuto un animo impaziente ed infatti a momenti arriccia le labbra e l’espressione gli si fa più nervosa. Forse ha ragione e dovresti mettere fine a questa follia una volta per tutte, ma il fatto è che non riesci a deciderti. Perché lo ami in un modo unico e impossibile da descrivere. E lo desideri, ti dici mentre realizzi che, nonostante fosse necessario, smettere di farsi baciare è stato addirittura doloroso. E adesso stai male. Hai il fiato corto e le mani non smettono di tremare, ma non è rabbia la tua o paura, tremi perché tutto ciò che esse desiderano è poterlo sfiorare. Oh, quanto vorresti toccare quella pelle bianchissima, liscia e glabra come la immaginavi. La ricordi perfettamente. Ne hai avuto per anni il sapore sulle labbra ed è lo stesso che ha adesso e che ti invade narici e ti solletica il palato. È molto più che fastidiosa, l’idea di non potersi lasciare andare. Ma come se non bastasse, a rincarare una dose già letale, ci sono i suoi occhi a tentare d’ucciderti. Quelli carichi di un lieve accenno di rancore, come se ti detestasse per averlo rifiutato. Ricordati, Mycroft. Ricorda che non è la prima volta che succede e che è tutta la vita che Sherlock viene messo da parte, a discapito di qualcun altro o di una cosiddetta: “sanità mentale”. Che fare, quindi? Dovresti assecondarlo? Ma, poi, ti vorrà per davvero? Un lato di te sostiene che sì, Sherlock è sincero. Ma una parte più logica e razionale, suggerisce che ciò non è possibile perché la maniera che ha avuto di toccarti e baciarti è stata eccessiva, persino soffocante. La verità è che è stato brutale e che ti ha trattato con una malagrazia che non gli appartiene. Non malizia o arroganza, né sarcasmo ed è insolito, ma ti è parso disperato. Ora sai che lo devi rifiutare ed è così giusto che tu lo faccia, che ti si torce il cuore al sol pensiero. Purtroppo nulla di ciò che accade questa sera va secondo quelli che sono i tuoi piani originari, tutto prende pieghe inaspettate e proprio a te che l’imprevedibilità dà fastidio. Ti pare quasi che il destino stia giocando a scacchi con la morte e che entrambi ridano di te.

Nell’attimo in cui realizzi ciò che sta davvero succedendo, infatti, uno Sherlock evidentemente stanco di saperti indugiare, prende il sopravvento e ti schiaccia sotto di sé. E di nuovo ti bacia. Morde e tocca, sfiora il tuo corpo assopito dalla solitudine permettendoti di rispolverare zone che non ricordavi fossero tanto sensibili. Dovresti scacciarlo e rivoltarti, eppure non lo fai perché sei puttana, un drogato che ha finalmente ottenuto la sua dose. Sherlock si avventa sulla giugulare al pari di un leone affamato. La tua fine è vicina, lo sai, lo senti, lo percepisci dalle tue stesse lamentele, ora troppo flebili. Inutili. Vuote. E l’inarrestabile è lì, pronto a saltarti al collo. Tutto accade quando una sua mano scivola al di sotto della casacca del pigiama, allora capisci che sei stato perduto dall’esatto istante in cui lo hai visto apparire sulla soglia del soggiorno. Perché a stento te ne rendi conto, ma sei praticamente arreso a lui, al pari un prigioniero che rinuncia a lottare contro un carceriere troppo potente. E cedi, cedi perché sei debole e sciocco. Cedi, nonostante tu sappia perfettamente che dovresti fermarti un istante e razionalizzare, piuttosto che farti spingere contro il materasso e permettergli di spogliarti. Pensare sarebbe necessario, vitale. Anzi, più che altro sarebbe utile per te il ricordare. Ricordati ciò che soltanto pochi istanti fa hai capito, sei arrivato ad una conclusione; già ma qual era?

L’hai dimenticato.

Non consoci nemmeno più il tuo nome. Chi sei? Hai un’identità o sei soltanto un’entità composta da sola estraniazione? Mycroft. Ti chiami così e sì, c’è dell’altro in te a parte l’eccitazione. E quell’uomo che ora ti sta sopra, è tuo fratello Sherlock. Ricorda. Sforzati, è così semplice… Hai tutto quanto sotto gli occhi, eppure ti ostini a tenerli chiusi e a non voler vedere. Guarda. Guarda quanto soffre. Guarda quanto è diverso questo Sherlock, quanto differente è il suo modo di baciarti rispetto a quell’unica e antica notte che hai imparato a memoria. Accorgitene. Fallo per la sua salvezza e per la tua sanità mentale, per favore renditi conto che non è lo stesso di un tempo. Allora era puro e vergine, innocente. Oggi è cambiato ed è arrabbiato, addolorato e ti tratta con una freddezza che dovrebbe farti male, non farti godere. Ma tu sei una puttana, rammenti a te stesso e gli permetteresti qualsiasi cosa decida di fare. Se solo non fossi così tremendamente sciocco… Sì, Mycroft, sei uno stupido e devi reagire. Per un volta, una sola in cui è coinvolto il tuo caro Sherly, cerca di pensare con logica o almeno tenta di agire secondo un ragionamento ben concepito, piuttosto che lasciare che della mera eccitazione ti domini anche i battiti del cuore. Ma forse, è pretendere troppo da un essere come te. In fondo sei un debole. E poi sono quindici anni che immagini una cosa del genere e che, nel segreto della tua mente sogni di poterlo riavere nel tuo letto. Esattamente in questo modo. No, realizzi in un frangente mentre la sua bocca ti divora il collo e le sue mani tentano d’insinuarsi oltre i limiti della decenza. Non lo hai mai voluto così. Questo Sherlock è cattivo, brutale, ti bacia con foga certo e ti spoglia con frenesia, ma per quel poco che noti, nel suo sguardo c’è qualcosa di ben diverso da quel che ricordi.

Per assurdo, la forza di andare contro di lui e contro una buona parte di te stesso, la trovi nel momento in cui Sherlock sembra voler fare sul serio.  
«Mio» mormora, sulle tue labbra. «Mio e solo mio.» E lì, capisci tutto. Ti piange il cuore ed è doloroso in un modo inconcepibile, però è inevitabile e lo sai. Perché tra i due, a non contare niente, sei proprio tu. Non sei suo e non lo sarai mai. È vero che gli appartieni, a lui hai concesso il tuo cuore in un’antica notte d’estate. A lui hai dedicato la vita. Per lui saresti ogni cosa. Pertanto sì, ha ragione, ma il tuo senso di appartenenza non è in discussione. Il fatto è che l’amore e le faccende di cuore non hanno una visione univoca, non è tutto bianco o nero e nonostante Sherlock si ostini ad affermare che esistono soltanto amore e odio, passando dall’uno all’altro con una velocità impressionante, non è così che gira il mondo. Per quanto tu ti possa considerare come suo, sai benissimo che per lui non è la stessa cosa. Sherlock Holmes ha un solo nome marchiato a fuoco al centro del petto, e quel nome non è il tuo. L’idea ti distrugge, anche se sono fatti che già conosci e che hai accettato nel momento esatto in cui hai fatto entrare John Watson nelle vostre vite. Sei conscio di tutto, persino quanto inutile sia il dimenarsi. I sensi di colpa sono ugualmente lì: pronti ad invaderti. Bianco o nero. Non è tutto così facile; vero? Perché se da un lato ti incolpi di ciò che gli è accaduto, dall’altro sai d’aver compiuto la scelta migliore. Sherlock ha imparato ad amare ed è stato straordinario nell’intento. Il fatto che oggi stia soffrendo ti rende in parte colpevole, ma non potevi prevedere cosa sarebbe accaduto o che John Watson avrebbe scelto qualcun altro. Ed è come se ti avessero gettato in un limbo, né assolto, né condannato. Unicamente soli, tu e il tuo immenso dolore, quello composto di puro e amore e che brucia al punto dal voler morire.

La consapevolezza arriva tutta in un attimo e non ha pietà, esattamente come l’amore e l’odio. Sherlock non è a te che sta pensando, non è te che sta baciando. E per quanto disperato il tuo sentimento possa essere, per quanto malato e sporco tu ti possa considerare, mai arriverai al punto di utilizzare il suo dolore a tuo vantaggio. Non hai intenzione di manipolarlo in questo modo. Lo sai perfettamente che Sherlock non ti vuole, non è te che desidera, non è te sogna. Non è per te che piange.

Decidi in un attimo. Senza che quasi se ne accorga ribalti le posizioni, e dopo che sei riuscito a schiacciarlo contro il materasso ignorando la sua espressione sorpresa, hai la conferma ai tuoi sospetti. Non è lì con te. Sta amando John Watson. O meglio, si sta vendicando di lui. Si sta lasciando dominare da un sentimento irrazionale, inutile e infantile (perché John non lo saprà mai). Tuttavia, ciò non gli impedisce di tentare. Il suo amore dev’essere così forte, da offuscargli il raziocinio e non te ne stupiresti se non si trattasse di Sherlock Holmes. Il pensiero che proprio lui stia dando adito così prepotentemente alle emozioni, è assurdo, illogico, impensabile persino per il tuo giudizio che, su di lui, è sempre stato eccessivamente severo. Fin da bambini lo trattavi come il meno intelligente, il più corruttibile a livello emotivo. E l’immagine di questo Sherlock vibrante che hai di fronte, potrebbe essere la conferma di ciò di cui lo hai sempre accusato; eppure non riesci a fargliene una colpa. Se possibile, tu pecchi esattamente quanto lui. Anzi, nei suoi panni avresti fatto di peggio. Pertanto non riesci ad essere arrabbiato, provi più che altro pietà. Se è arrivato a provare simili emozioni (ad usare te) la disperazione dev’essere ben profonda. In tutto questo, però, qualcosa t’inquieta facendoti una certa impressione, più precisamente è il tuo ritrovarti in quel disagio. Tra tutta la rabbia e il male, sotto una cascata di ricci neri e dietro una coltre di lacrime trattenute, scorgi te stesso. E forse per la prima volta in tutta la tua vita, riesci ad essere un fratello ed allora compi la scelta giusta. In un attimo, quindi, sei su di lui.

Sherlock si divincola e tenta di portare la situazione a proprio vantaggio, ma adesso la presa delle tue gambe attorno al suo bacino è ferrea e non gli consente di muoversi. C’è odio nello sguardo di Sherlock Holmes nell’attimo in cui capisce ciò che intendi fare. Un odio bugiardo che tenta di riversare tutto su di te. E tu sei lì, seduto sopra di lui e sei ben deciso a non lasciarti sopraffare dalle emozioni. Dovresti essere colpito o piuttosto sorpreso da questa tua fermezza, o almeno potresti apparire sconvolto dal tuo stesso non volerci badare. È una sorta di novità. Questa però è la notte delle prime volte e tutto può accadere. È la prima volta che riesci a non farti confondere dal suo sguardo, o che non ti perdi in sua contemplazione. No, adesso nulla riuscirebbe a deconcentrarti: sei troppo impegnato a tentare di capirlo, per lasciarti portar via dalla sua follia. Soltanto adesso lo vedi, percependone la portata, il dolore è ovunque sul suo volto e gli impregna lo sguardo, gli deforma contorni del viso, ora appena un poco più tristi. E più lo fissi, più quel male fuoriesce e al punto che Sherlock stesso non ha più idea di come trattenerlo. Le prova tutte, ovviamente e il liberarsi della tua incombenza è la prima cosa che cerca di fare. Solo dopo svariati tentativi, capisce che è tutto inutile. E allora si incupisce e diventa imbarazzato, nervoso. Si mordicchia insistentemente le labbra e in ultimo distoglie lo sguardo girando il volto da un lato.  
«Non ti voglio. Soprattutto non così» sussurri, mentre gli accarezzi una guancia con le punte delle dita. Prevedibilmente cerca di sottrarsi al tocco, di sfuggirti e più il tempo scorre, più vedi l’odio montare in tuo fratello.  
«Domani te ne pentiresti» prosegui, senza smettere di accarezzare i suoi zigomi, in un piacere che ti concedi perché sai essere innocente. Se lo avessi fatto prima, forse sarebbe stato diverso. Ora però ogni cosa è cambiata e la tua determinazione è forte, potente più che mai.

Sfiorarlo è un piacere delicato, così come vedere le guance che s’arrossano appena, mentre la bocca gli si deforma per la rabbia. I suoi sentimenti mutano in maniera repentina, ma questa volta sei preparato e i tuoi scudi sono perfettamente alzati e funzionanti.  
«Sei un ipocrita, Mycroft» tuona lui, provando di nuovo a divincolarsi «sei un vigliacco che non ha neanche il coraggio di guardare in faccia la realtà.»  
«Fidati, Sherlock» ribatti, prontamente e senza alzare mai il tono di voce. Sembri tu in tutto e per tutto: pacato, controllato, freddo e addirittura saccente per certi versi. Austero nei modi, tanto che incuteresti timore in chiunque. Purtroppo, o per fortuna, a Sherlock non fai alcun effetto se non far sì che la sua ira aumenti a dismisura. E quando lui si accende, tu ancora sei calmo e pacato. Persino le offese che ti lancia ti scivolano addosso, come se non fossero nemmeno rivolte a te.  
«Io so perfettamente fin dove arriva la mia perversione» prosegui, con tono gentile, ma lievemente tagliente, forse amaro più di quanto vorresti. «Ogni giorno, da quindici anni, faccio i conti con me stesso e non c’è niente, niente che vorrei di più che soddisfare le mie voglie. Lo potrei fare, sai?» Sei incredibile, Mycroft, fingi talmente bene che sembri persino cattivo. La realtà però è ben diversa e soltanto tu la consoci, vorresti abbracciarlo e dirgli che il dolore passerà e che sei disposto a tutto pur di aiutarlo (persino a fare del male a John Watson. Per questo, poi, basterebbe soltanto una sua parola). Questo però non è il momento della delicatezza, ora Sherlock ha bisogno di scendere a patti con sé stesso e di sputare tutto il suo veleno. Lo riverserà su di te, ma non fa niente visto che è un carico che ti assumi volentieri. D’altra parte, sei colpevole e non hai nessuna intenzione di concederti una pietà che mai meriteresti.  
«Sherly, Sherly…» lo canzoni un poco e lui, imperterrito, persegue nell’intento di prendere il sopravvento. Tu non lasci la presa e non rinunci nemmeno per un istante, Sherlock deve capire fin dove arriva il tuo abisso, deve sapere a che cosa sei disposto a rinunciare per il suo bene. Ti deve odiare per davvero, e si deve allontanare da te o sarà la vostra fine.  
«Potrei girarti e farti delle cose, che ti farebbero dimenticare John Watson. Ma non le farò e non le farò mai più. E non che io non ti desideri o che mi ritenga un santo, ma perché non è giusto, non va bene e lo devi capire. Per quanto malato e sbagliato io sia, per la mia devozione nei tuoi confronti abbia assunto contorni imbarazzanti, non ti permetterò mai di trattarmi come un giocattolo. Azzardati a farlo un’altra volta e ti sbatto in quella bettola che chiami casa, assieme a quello stronzo di reduce e lì ti ci rinchiudo fino a che avrai vita.»  
«Lascia fuori John» sbraita lui, arrabbiato e sì, le tue parole cattive stanno funzionando. E mentre i suoi occhi si riempiono di odio, tu realizzi che non ti senti più un verme. La differenza è così sottile che a stento la si nota, ma adesso non è del tuo soddisfacimento personale che si parla, adesso c’è unicamente il bene di Sherlock in ballo. E se trattarlo in questa maniera serve a che lui stia meglio, allora tu lo tratterai così. Devi solo portare avanti questa sceneggiata un altro po’ e stringere i denti per resistere all’impulso di abbracciarlo. Ma è assurdamente difficile, specialmente lo è il sopprimere la voglia di domandargli l’assoluzione. Un’assoluzione che non meriti.  
«Io con John Watson faccio quello che mi pare o forse non vuoi che qualcuno pronunci il suo nome? Fa troppo male, vero fratellino?»  
«Non parlare di John» ribadisce, scandendo le parole e ringhiandoti contro al pari di un mastino. Potresti ribattere immediatamente o impedirgli di parlare, ma lui ancora ha bisogno di liberarsi di tutta la frustrazione e non sarai tu a fermarlo.  
«Non usare lui come giustificazione al fatto che non sai nemmeno più come si faccia a vivere. Ti odio, Mycroft, ti odio. Se morissi domani non me ne importerebbe niente. Niente!» grida, Sherlock Holmes, grida e trema di una rabbia violenta. Ciò è inaspettato e non ti riferisci a quella forte manifestazione d’ira, imprevista è la tua reazione. E senza quasi accorgertene ti ritrovi di nuovo sconvolto. Ora hai persino la nausea e fatichi a deglutire. E sì che eri preparato a tutto questo, eri pronto e avevi il necessario per proteggere te stesso. Eppure hai ceduto alle emozioni, sei stato ciò che sei da sempre, ciò che di continuo neghi, ciò di cui Sherlock ti incolpa: debole. Debole. Quella sentita dichiarazione di odio ti ha trafitto il petto, andando giù in profondità e facendoti vacillare brutalmente. L’idea che lui ti odi fa paura e questa non ti si manifesta solo in un vago sentore, ma ti sommerge facendoti annegare. Preso dal panico, commetti l’errore che ti è fatale e per un istante perdi la presa, consentendogli di ribaltare le posizioni. L’attimo dopo sei steso a terra, intontito da un suo pugno.

Il cazzotto ti ha sfiorato il naso e ha preso il labbro superiore, ha colpito per sfogarsi e non per farti del male deduci dalla maniera con cui ha agito. Tuttavia, ha avuto sufficiente forza da farti qualche goccia di sangue. A te però non importa, in questo momento hai ben altro per la testa perché è lì che finalmente esplodi. E che, in un’ennesima prima volta, mostri quel che c’è nelle profondità più tetre del tuo animo. Puttana. Sei una puttana marcia, sporca fino al midollo. Una che, per vendetta e dominata da un dolore cieco, ora inveisce contro l’unico essere vivente che ama.  
«Vivere?» urli, con rabbia ed è così svelta la tua reazione che sei ancora steso sul pavimento quando inizi a gridare. E Sherlock, che non si aspettava niente del genere, ora ti fissa con sguardo indecifrabile. Fino a qualche istante fa pareva vittorioso, ora invece è quasi curioso. Magari è perché hai mostrato un’emozione violenta d’improvviso, il che non ti succede poi tanto spesso.  
«Tu mi parli di vivere? Proprio tu? Questa tu la chiami vita, Sherlock? Innamorarti di un idiota? Dare tutto ad un tale che non riesce nemmeno a rendersi conto di ciò che provi per lui, o dei sacrifici che hai fatto? Perdere la testa in questo modo ridicolo per qualcuno così tanto stupido, da passare anni in tua devozione, al punto di guardarti come se fossi l’unico uomo sulla faccia della terra, ma nemmeno capirlo? Questa la chiami vita, Sherlock? Hai fatto l’impossibile per quello là, anche uccidere. Hai trascorso due anni in giro per il mondo a farti torturare e a farmi morire di paura, per un bastardo di reduce. E che hai ottenuto in cambio? Un pugno sul naso. Congratulazioni, sei riuscito ad innamorarti e farti spezzare il cuore per la prima volta nella tua vita e senza che John Watson ne sapesse qualcosa. Bella faccenda l’amore, eh?»  
«E allora perché gli hai permesso di avvicinarsi?» sbraita, urlandoti contro. Sul suo volto l’odio è sempre più evidente ed è tutto per te, il che è doloroso oltre ogni dire. Ma sai di meritartelo. «Sapevi che sarebbe andata a finire così e non dirmi che non è vero, eppure non hai mosso un dito. Perché?» grida, questa volta però ha una reazione meno fisica di poco fa e si limita ad afferrarti con forza i lembi della casacca del pigiama. Mantenere la freddezza, a questo punto è impossibile: Sherlock ti ha punto sul vivo in più di un’occasione. Innanzitutto c’è il suo odio, evidente e dichiarato e poi quella stessa accusa sulla quale ti torturi da tempo e che pare voler riecheggiare nella stanza per potersi divertire ancora un po’ con te.

Perché lo hai permesso?

Quante volte ti sei corrucciato su questa domanda? Quanto a lungo ti sei torturato in merito a John? Una risposta non ce l’hai. Ti sei chiesto queste cose una quantità infinita di volte e non ti sei mai dato una risposta che fosse onesta. Non lo sapevi, ma era una possibilità che avevi vagliato. Ciò che non hai mai avuto il coraggio di dire neanche a te stesso, nell’intimità delle tue elucubrazioni mentali, è che in primo luogo incolpi te stesso. Sei tu la causa di ogni male che è successo a Sherlock, ad iniziare da quella notte maledetta.

Sospiri di frustrazione e lo fai in maniera rumorosa. Vorresti avere le parole per dirgli tutto ciò che pensi, ma non le possiedi. Non hai mai avuto il dono di riuscire ad esprimere con dei termini, quelli che fossero i tuoi sentimenti e quindi ti limiti a chiudere gli occhi, serrandoli con prepotenza. Vuoi evitare d’incrociare il suo sguardo e con lui così vicino, al punto che senti il solletichio del respiro sulla pelle, il rischio è assai elevato. Ti auguri che questa tortura abbia fine presto, non vuoi stare un attimo di più in quella stanza e speri che abbia pietà di te, anche se dopo ciò che ha detto, dubiti fortemente che ti lascerà andare. Infatti, se possibile, la presa sulla stoffa di seta del tuo pigiama si fa più intensa. Cosa vuole farti? Hai la mente così confusa, annebbiata dai sentimenti e a stento ricordi d’aver avuto un controllo. Un contegno che pagheresti anche solamente per intravederlo, in questo momento e che adesso ti pare come lontano e flebile. Non ti sei mai sentito esposto come adesso, tanto che tremi. Arrossisci e ti vergogni mentre lui, implacabile, ti guarda con ancor più fare minaccioso. E tu, con la tua maschera caduta e il tuo controllo ormai dissolto, senza più pacatezza, fai tutto ciò che un uomo debole è in grado di fare in una situazione del genere. Il tuo dolore si manifesta con garbo e tutto sommato puoi affermare che ti sia andata di lusso. Una singola lacrima ti è scesa, la stessa che ora ti solca il volto tirato e sofferente. Una lacrima solitaria come lo sei tu e che trasuda disperazione, fa male ed è tanto drastico il suo significato che colpisce Sherlock al pari di uno schiaffo. Se solo riuscissi ad accorgertene… e invece ti ritrovi a precederlo e a dar voce ai tuoi pensieri più profondi. Azzittendolo ancor di più.  
«Perché dovevi imparare a non diventare come me, Sherlock. Ho creduto che Watson fosse la persona giusta e avevo ragione, te ne sei innamorato. Lui è stato il solo che sia riuscito a far breccia nella tua spessa corazza, non hai mai permesso a nessuno di vedere oltre le barriere. E in parte ti comprendo. Perché rischiare? A chi mostrare la propria eccessiva sensibilità? Watson era l’uomo adatto a te e ci ho sperato davvero, mi sono augurato che accadesse qualche cosa tra di voi. Se così fosse, tu saresti stato felice. Io ne ero sicuro. Watson andava bene. E poi, lontano da me avresti potuto esserlo, Sherly e se ci pensi puoi ancora riuscirci. Dovevi iniziare anni fa a starmi lontano, perché lo so, so che ti ho rovinato e me ne incolperò finché avrò vita.» Il tuo monologo si conclude con un sussurro, un mormorio talmente flebile da essere più che altro un’idea. La voce non pareva nemmeno la tua perché è roca, spezzata, rotta da un pianto silenzioso, intrisa della vergogna che provi nei confronti di te stesso e della tua anima nera. Ti fai pena, perché mai avresti creduto che saresti caduto tanto in basso. Non in nome di un sentimento dall’intensità impronunciabile e che suscita in te un imbarazzo viscido che ti serpeggia dentro, facendoti sentire un verme.

Il coraggio di sollevare il volto lo trovi soltanto dopo che odi il tuo nome sussurrato dalle sue labbra.  
«Mycroft.» Non aggiunge altro, ma lo hai sorpreso e forse, in parte, addirittura sei riuscito a sconvolgerlo perché adesso la presa si è allentata e il suo sguardo è cambiato, è diverso, più addolorato. Meno dominato dall’ira. Deve avere pietà di te e come non biasimarlo? Anche tu ne avresti se fossi nei suoi panni.  
«E ora mettiti a dormire, che si è fatto tardi.» E con questo vortichi su te stesso raggiungendo la porta a brevi falcate. Afferri la maniglia come fosse un’ancora alla quale aggrapparti, stai fuggendo ed è perfettamente chiaro. Vigliacco. Dovresti restare e sostenerlo, ma questo suo sguardo non riesci a reggerlo ed è troppo da sopportare. Al pari di quelle sue parole che, ancora, ti riverberano nella mente provocandoti un dolore acuto. E quando già sei fuori in corridoio, carico della speranza di poterti finalmente lasciare alle spalle ogni cosa, realizzi che hai dimenticato un dettaglio importante preché Sherlock non è uomo da subire senza esprimere la propria opinione. Perché questa è la notte delle prime volte ed a trattenerti per un braccio strattonandoti all’indietro, è proprio Sherlock Holmes.  
«Devi smettere di tormentarti» mormora mentre tu, immobile, ti domandi se non si tratti di una tua fantasia. Una di quelle che sei solito formulare sotto le coperte o di fronte al camino acceso. Forse ti auguri che sia un sogno, sarebbe più facile da gestire e più semplice da amministrare. A farti capire che si tratta della realtà, è il suo tocco caldo, ma fermo e deciso al tempo stesso. Il tono mormorato appena, come se faticasse a parlarti in questo modo, eppure ugualmente austero e imperioso. Sherlock sa come far presa su di te, lo ha sempre saputo fin da che eravate dei bambini e tu trascorrevi ore a giocare con lui e soltanto perché te lo ordinava. Debole. Lo sei sempre stato e sempre lo sarai. E la cosa peggiore è che Sherlock ha solamente iniziato la sua lenta e brutale tortura.  
«Quello che non hai mai capito, My, è che quella notte non hai rovinato proprio nessuno.» È una tua impressione o ha modi più dolci? No, di certo lui ti odia e quella di prima non era rabbia repressa come hai cercato di convincerti poco fa. Ti ha colpito per farti del male, per provocarti del dolore non perché fosse frustrato. O forse no. Sei così confuso…  
«Io lo volevo tanto quanto lo volevi tu, Mycroft. Saremo anche sbagliati agli occhi del mondo, ma tu non lo sei mai stato ai miei. Ti desideravo esattamente come mi desideravi tu.»  
«Sherlock.» Tenti di fermarlo, lui però non ti ascolta e, severo, accentua la presa sul tuo braccio che di nuovo strattona con decisione.  
«C’ero anch’io» mormora, in un sussurro che faticheresti a sentire se non foste soli in una stanza buia, intenti a percepire unicamente l’eco dei vostri respiri. «Quella notte c’ero anch’io.»  
«Smettila» mormori, con tono di preghiera. Adesso addirittura lo implori? È assurdo, sei Mycroft Holmes e non preghi mai nessuno. Non… no, sei debole, ricordi? Debole e stupido e i deboli implorano e pregano quando non riescono ad ottenere ciò che vogliono. Tu non sei da meno, né riesci in qualche modo ad andare contro ciò che sei. Solo i più forti sopravvivono, Mycroft, quelli come te vengono schiacciati. Prima o poi succederà anche a te.  
«Eravamo in due.» E il suo tono ora è ancora più sottile, ancor più sussurrato, ma così disperato e urgente che il solo sentirlo ti fa male. «A fare l’amore, quella notte c’ero anch’io. Io ti ho provocato, io te l’ho permesso e unicamente perché lo volevo. Cristo, lo volevo» conclude e il suo grido spezza il silenzio, ma in una maniera del tutto imprevedibile rinfranca il tuo cuore di una timida speranza. La speranza di essere sbagliati in due e così facendo, di non essere più solo. Non sai se volerlo sul serio o meno. Se credere in uno Sherlock molto più simile a te di quanto tu non abbia mai voluto vedere, o se continuare a professare la sua purezza. Se è così e lui ha ragione, anni fa hai commesso un enorme errore di valutazione e per decenni ti sei crogiolato in vere e proprie illusioni. In una realtà verosimile, ma del tutto differente.  
«Non può essere» ribatti, ma il tuo tono è meno convincente di quanto ti sembrasse nella tua testa. E le intenzioni ti paiono talmente deboli, da risultarti maturo quanto il capriccio di un bambino.  
«Certo che lo è» ringhia lui, prendendoti per entrambe le braccia e stringendo con vigore.  
«La colpa è mia, solo mia» ruggisci, con la potenza di un pulcino «mi sono preso il tuo corpo perché non desideravo altro e tu eri così vergine, e così puro. Ne ho approfittato perché sono un deviato, un malato di mente, sono un…»  
«Smettila» urla Sherlock, strattonandoti e schiacciandoti ora contro la porta. A riecheggiare nella camera vergine a rumori del genere, oltre che al tuo gemito di dolore, senti il cigolare pesante dei cardini, misto ad un suo ringhio arrabbiato. «Non fai che tormentarti e non tolleri l’aver traviato il “povero e innocente Sherlock”. Quante cazzate, Mycroft, quante? Sono quindici anni che non fai che pensarci, ma neanche una volta sei stato vicino alla verità.»  
«Non mi giustificare, non ti azzardare a farlo» lo minacci, adesso lievemente più convinto tanto che il volume della tua voce è un poco più elevato. Non è affatto così e ti impunti su questo. Deglutisci rumorosamente, mentre ti rendi conto che è arrivato il momento che sappia e che comprenda fino a che punto sei arrivato.  
«Ti ho spiato mentre facevi la doccia» confessi, abbassando lo sguardo «mi sono masturbato mentre ti guardavo. Ho goduto nel vedere mentre ti toccavi, ti ho mangiato con gli occhi e mi è piaciuto. Come un guardone.»  
«Una porta lasciata socchiusa volutamente, sperando che… l’ho voluto più di te.»  
«Sono un bruto e un violento. Ti volevo e ti ho preso.»

Crolli a terra, schiacciato dal peso di ciò che sei mentre Sherlock perseguita a parlare e tu continui a non starlo a sentire. Ti copri gli occhi, mettendoti le mani sul volto, non vuoi che ti veda, non vuoi che scorga la tua anima nera. Non lui che è così splendido e limpido.  
«Mycroft!» Il suo grido, l’ennesimo, ti riporta alla realtà assieme alle sue mani che ora stringono le tue e che con forza le allontanano dal tuo viso. «Non mi idealizzare e smettila di considerarmi come una sorta di angelo. La verità è che sono più marcio e sporco di te. Ho fatto cose di cui dovrei vergognarmi per il resto della mia vita. Smettila di darti la colpa e smetti di scappare, non hai mai fatto altro. Smettila. Smettila.» La sua voce si chiude in un sussurro, prima di crollare tra le tue braccia e lasciarsi andare sopra di te. Entrambi a terra, sfatti e distrutti. Uniti da un abbraccio scomposto e impacciato. E in un attimo, senza capire come sia potuto accadere, ti ritrovi a stringerlo blandamente. Entrambi siete troppo sfatti e svuotati di ogni emozione per poter anche solo pensare a qualche cosa di sensato. Vorresti dirgli tante cose, parlargli di quella vostra notte di tanti anni fa e domandargli spiegazioni. Vorresti chiedergli che cosa sarete in futuro, forse lui lo sa in che cosa vi trasformerete. Vorresti imporgli di parlarti di John e di come si sente, per farlo sentire meglio.

Vorresti, ma non ne sei capace.

Inesperto a gestire i sentimenti e a trattare emozioni così violente, ti ritrovi inerte e a terra, a pensare a banalità. Sarebbe il caso di iniziare ad imbastire un discorso. Eppure non lo fai perché a spezzare il silenzio e a far diradare la nebbia della tua confusione, c’è la voce di Sherlock che dà voce ai suoi sentimenti.  
«Se n’è andato, My, mi ha lasciato e a far male è che non ci sia mai stato niente, che io non abbia una singola volta trovato il coraggio di confessare ciò che provavo per lui. Fa male, My, fa male.»  
«Sarò ciò di cui hai bisogno, mio piccolo Sherly. Tutto quello che vuoi. E sono pronto a prendermi sulle spalle il tuo dolore. Incolpami per averti permesso di stare con John, incolpami di quella notte, incolpami di averti allontanato negli anni a venire, di averti fatto cadere nel tunnel della droga, di non essere riuscito a trovare un piano differente per distruggere Moriarty. Non mi importa di dover impazzire di dolore, lo sopporterò. Per te.»

Sherlock non risponde, eppure hai la sensazione che la sua presa sia aumentata e che ora ti stringa con maggior vigore. Ad essere incredibile è che non c’è niente di sessuale in tutto questo. Lo stringi perché non esiste niente di diverso che tu possa fare al momento. È allora che il tempo si dilata, che si allunga tanto da farti perdere la cognizione dei minuti che passano. Non c’è più niente, tutta la sofferenza, le lacrime, i baci… ogni cosa è sfuocata e lontana. Ci sei solo tu che lo stringi, immerso in una coltre di nuvole che rende tutto questo irreale. Incredibile al pari di un sogno. Eppure non lo è, il suo respiro lento e regolare che si spezza contro il tuo collo e il tanfo di fumo che si porta addosso, rendono tutto questo vero. Sporco e marcio, ma assolutamente vero.

Poi, dopo un tempo infinito, sono le sue parole a farti sussultare e a coglierti di sorpresa. Dopo interminabili attimi di silenzio la sua voce baritonale e roca, squarcia le tenebre come un lampo in un cielo notturno.

«Io ti assolvo dai tuoi peccati.» E tu riprendi a respirare.

 

 

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Pièce: è un sinonimo di opera (intesa come teatrale). Una Pièce teatrale non appartiene al genere della commedia, quanto piuttosto a quello del dramma.  
> [2] Il mito di Orfeo ed Euridice in due (?) parole: Euridice morì. E Orfeo per riaverla di nuovo con sé, decise di scendere all'inferno ritrovandosi ben presto alla presenza di Ade e Persefone. Il mito racconta che il canto di Orfeo fu così commuovente, che le Erinni e persino i signori dell'inferno si commossero e decisero quindi di accontentarlo. Ad Orfeo venne quindi concesso di portar via Euridice, a patto che durante il viaggio, lui non si voltasse mai a guardarla. Mito di Orfeo: http://www.elicriso.it/it/mitologia_ambiente/orfeo_euridice/  
> [3] L’isola di Tortuga è un’isola dei caraibi, dalla ricca storia legata ai pirati.  
> Qui, tutte le info: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tortuga


End file.
